Ace Deva Kyros
Ace Deva Kyros, a Drakanite that was dubbed the Worst King of Frostvale to date. He often went by Ace D(anger) Deva in his youth to avoid people figuring out he was related to the line of famous Oscuris. His childhood and life is often shrouded in mystery to those on the outside, during his youth he was a traveling merchant and criminal that avoided the bloodshed the Belial cult had spread. After the passing of his first wife he was the King of Frostvale and while the early years he remained active, doing things and being out in public, that all slowly started to change as years passed. After fifteen years of leading Frostvale and it not actually being harmed from war - it was crumbling from the inside out due to his bold, unorthodox and moral lacking decisions. He also ate a lot of mayonnaise, he was known for that. Personality Ace during his youth was merely a boy that sought adventure, fun times and friendship. His personality was nothing more than a side character at first - understanding, supporting and helping of his friends. Striving to get them to complete their goals while he slowly worked on his own. This changed throughout the years, he went from this to something different, he turned into a bully due to the occult madness slowly changing his mindset. It was unknown to him and to others due to his joking nature, but he was very impulsive and rough around the edges. he even was noted as quite the bully around Danarium while being noted as a merchant in Nostvale. At the age of around fourteen he was quickly sucked into his submissive, shy and love stuck behavior, confessing to his first wife in later years. That kind of gimmick stuck to him for the rest of his life, a love stricken boy that was growing with potential, he quickly turned into a depressive mess when his wife died and learned to deal with the way life was. He sacrificed many things in the early years of becoming King, most being unknown to the public and known to his loyal advisor, Percival's sister. Later on, he simply acted jolly and happy while around the people of Frostvale, offering to help them no matter what and promising the best for his city - on the other hand, he'd cry and often times lose sleep due to the result of what happened in his life, he was a depressed mess that wished nothing, but the safety of Frostvale. This kept up until the end of his lifespan, excluding the times where he lost his memory and the times where he was married once more. Youth His early, early years of childhood were filled with playing with the local kids around the Frostvale plaza, including the princess and prince of frostvale at the time - Percival's daughter and son -, her bodyguard - a girl that Ace later had a child with-, his sister and a random, homeless delinquent. The games ranged from tag, snowball fights, building snowmen, making angels or the classic beat up Addy. Fun times amounted to a lot of things, until it all slowly faded away, the two royals were stowed away for the future, the bodyguard had vanished, her sister was kidnapped and the criminal was missing - his life was at shambles even at five years of age. He wandered out of Frostvale with permission later years, after learning how to use fire and shadowflames with the help of said bodyguard. A quest to track down his sister was made, countless letters were sent and he ended up in Nostvale, with his sister - she wasn't kidnapped. He met an older man there, his best friend so to say, the brother of his two wives, a helpful man that helped him throughout his life. His sister stayed in Nostvale and he decided to stay as well, that's also where he met his first wife, Arwen. She was a paranoid girl, equipped with a camera and a dream of broadcasting her findings to the world, he often stuck around her while the chaos ensued in Nostvale. Many adventures were had, many bonds were built and not before long he ended up in the marshlands, face to face with the just born Mimic, Shepherd. The future Sin of Pride and his "best friend", things were looking up for the duo upon their first meeting, that is until... Ryan Kyros showed up, a famous necromancer and more importantly, one of the last living Oscuri at the time. With a bile covered floor, a pain in his stomach and fear overwhelming their bodies they submitted to the will of the necromancer and his soldiers. Agreeing to become the eyes of the Oscuri at times and agreeing to help him in exchange for protection - this was often unknown to all actually. Only the three shared the secret at the time and they all went about their way; many adventures were had with Shepherd, Arwen and others. Ranging from sneaking into Danarium, sneaking past the black gate - getting a Kraus devotee killed by a mix up on Arwen’s part. With her disappearance, the duo of friend resided along the lone shack near the Lionhold, this is where they had most of their fun, training with the elder man, learning how to do rift magic, learning about the world and what it means - talking to a bird. This ended soon enough though, they were off again to be the eyes of the Oscuri, they sought to learn about the world and things of the like while Ryan Kyros planned to take Byson by storm. Years pass, he resided in both Danarium and Nostvale at times, taking a step away from the war while his first wife, Arwen decided to join in the efforts her sister made. It was weird, he didn't understand that and he stuck by her choices despite his growing worry and feelings. Often times he'd stay back as sacrifices were made, his eyes starting to grow normal to the chaos, starting to not care about death so long as it didn't happen to him or his friends. This of course was nearly changed by an older man a part of the Danarium army, a figure that was nearly like his father at the time due to him lacking one. Wars were had, belial was rampant, Ryan was taking over Byson, and already moving south while Ace was lost for words. Ace continued to search around doing support like things for his friend, meeting up with the future kind of Nostvale, talking with Ryan and later meeting a fairy that was the cause of much destruction in his life. Around this time, he started to realize his purpose, the fact that he had no home bothered him and the fact that it was threatened to be destroyed also bothered him. Shepherd bothered him little, but at the time he bothered shepherd a lot. The course of fast paced events that led to his first wife's death start now. Arwen fled Nostvale and dressed up to meet with Ryan Kyros for a hint on what she was researching, days prior Ace confessed his love for her and they were starting to grow into something more. Talks were had with his best friend and the Hirano mentioned before - the latter turning out fine, while the others... Ended in Ace finally being able to half shift, he nearly lost his fight, but pulled it back and left the ground of New Alteros scarred from the battle... After dragging Arwen to New Alteros because she sought it they met up with the King and he provided little levy to her research, but the fairy he was meeting with - one aligned with Danarium at the time. She had other plans, the two were taken into a plan, one that was meant to destroy Nostvale and Belial as a whole with the combined efforts of both Danarium and the Oscuri - again another thing unknown to the public. An oath and bond was made between Arwen and the fairy while he was merely her guide - her support. The deal was solid on paper and with a sudden rift opening they were headed to Brighthold to wait for the plan to start. Downfall came though, the couple was together, alright - Arwen was pregnant, but not with his child. The child of the famous Belial King was stowed away in her and she gave birth to it at Brighthold, causing Ace to become the step-father of Lathos. Days and nights, he took care of the child, losing sleep, seeking something more with Arwen and then one day he went back to Frostvale to pick up special supplies and to talk to family - that's when chaos happened. A coup was had, Ace defended the city, but lost to Arwen's brother alongside most of Frostvale's defenders losing - excluding the current King. He beat the dwarf pureblood that sought to take the throne and that dwarf was killed that night, so was the King of Frostvale, by Arwen's brother's hands. In a rut, confused and over all lost, Ace was stuck in Frostvale. It was imploding in on itself and a Hirano came seeking the Throne, but was turned away by the crowd amassed in Frostvale - a crowd that urged for a normal rule. They wanted a Pureblooded King that listened to the people and that's what they got. On that day, there was rallies, they extended, time had passed and after weeks the crown finally manifested on the sixteen-year-old Ace Deva Kyros. Proclaiming him as King of Frostvale while his wife rested at Brighthold. She didn't rest though. an infamous, chaotic Ookami found her lurking around the home of the Ookamis... The fairy’s plan had backfired, immensely and the Ookami was searching for the capturing of a high ranking, rouge Belial cultist. Arwen gave up peacefully, claiming that she worked for a fairy that worked for the champion of Valmasia. The rest is history really, the King of Danarium killed Arwen publicly after a turn of events, he put her life to an end and Ace sent letters upon letters. Only to find out his wife had passed shortly after he claimed the crown -- filled with rage, sadness and a bunch of other things he wept. He wept to himself and to his advisor, and together that endured the depression that came with the passing of his first love, for Frostvale. Adulthood/King Despite tension being there between the two - Frostvale and Danarium. He sought nothing less than peace between them while he opted to stay out of the wars that were had, while also secretly planning to meet Ryan Kyros for an alliance. The meeting was never actually had, but the growing plan to ally together the three cities to destroy Belial was something he sought. Of course, he did plan to do away with Danarium after that was done, and to keep peace between Ryan and himself if the plan worked - it didn't and this was also shrouded by mystery. The only real truth being known to him and Ryan Kyros. Not too long after the rebuilding happened, the King of Nostvale died, ending the reign of Belial once and for all - the king of Danarium also died, ending the growing plan he had. Also, the plan to murder the one that killed his wife. A meeting did take place between Ace and the Fairy, while he was stowed away, working on ways to make Frostvale great for once - or again! Arwen’s belonging were passed onto him and he made a deal to find the one that captured her! WIP, ignore mistakes and missing names, memory hazy and I'll fix it later